American Idol
by AliceCullensTwinENA
Summary: Someone important in Bella's life dies while someone new comes and fills the empty voides. Together, Bella, Mystery Man, and the Cullen kids will take a road trip...Two different Cullens together? Divorce? Singing? Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight so get over it!**

_Alice Brandon Cullen's Point of View _

Ok today was the big day! Our concert of American Idol. I ran downstairs to the whole in the middle of the living room. I jumped down it. Perfect the stage was set up. The camera was in place. I went up to everyone's room. First room I went into was Rosalie's room. I picked out a black dress that was fitted at the bodice and flares out. I got really high pink heels, they were like 5 inched tall. I picked out dark jeans, a dark cream, shirt and blazer for Emmett. For Edward I picked out the same thing Emmett had except the blazer wasn't there and his shirt was dark blue. Bella will be wearing a dark blue dress it was sequenced at the chest with a little light sash. The sash had a blue flower. The bottom of the dress flared out and was mesh. Her shoes were 4.75 inches high and they were black. Next up Jazzy and Me. I got Jasper a maroon shirt and black blazer with the dark jeans that everyone else was wearing. My dress was a sequenced top with a light maroon sash and then a maroon mesh flair bottom. With gold studded platform stilettos. We all gathered down stairs, Carlisle and Esme were judges.

Rosalie went up first. She sang California Girls. Esme gave her a 9.999 Carlisle gave her a 8.526. Next up was Bella she was so nervous even for a vampire. She sang Fearless by Taylor Swift. Esme gave her a 9.999 Carlisle gave her a 9.000. Next was me. I danced onto the stage. I sang Bad Romance and Rocked it. Esme gave me a 9.999 and Carlisle gave me a 9.998. UGH! Next was Emmett. HE sang Billionaire. Esme gave him a 9.999 and Carlisle gave him a 7.963. Edward sang Twinkle Twinkle Litttle Star. Esme gave him a 9.999 and Carlisle gave him a 6.999 Esme looked at Carlisle disappointingly he shrugged. Jasper sang teenage dream and Emmett fell over laughing. He got a 9.999 from Esme and 8.9 from Carlisle.

They had a great night. After singing everyone danced, and Emmett tried to DJ. Emphisase on tried. We had a great night to never forget.

**If you think I should add more like a bunch of one-shots. So like comment and let me know. Here are the girls dresses and shoes too. **Rosalie .

shoes .com/Gira-Ruffle-Platform-Heels-FUCHSIA/dp/B003N045CI

bella .com/images/product/zoom/S125_

shoes .com/gp/product/B000QTZQKY/ref=vs_dp_s_shoe_w_2_ss?childASIN=B000QTZQKY

Alice ./_eK8k4SxSj_E/S0xEpfpo5TI/AAAAAAAAADA/nLjlHF9c8kE/s1600-h/Strapless+Short+Prom+Dress+for+Valentine%27s+

Shoes .com/eng/Shoes-themodernshop-nightout-Cesarini_Studded_Platform_Stiletto_Heels-lordandtaylor/139643


	2. Hide N Seek for Rose

**If I said I owned twilight I would get sued. I don't own twilight. HBU **

**Rosalie's point of view **

Alice won American Idol. Emmett is never aloud to rap again. But that is behind us. Its my turn to pick what to do on family night. I had just the idea. Hide and Seek. Yeah its babyish but it was always my favorite game. I walked down to th basement.

Here are the rules. One person fines you your it. That person hides and everyone stays hidden.

'I want to add a few things. 1. No hiding under anything breakable. 2. No going outside. 3. You must stay out of the garage. 3. I fyou make a mess you are in deep trouble" Esme glared at Emmett. Emmett and Jasper laughed. Alice hit Jasper. Jasper hit Emmett. Emmett looked at Edward. And Edward smiled.

"Ok lets begin."

We played Hide and Go seek for 5 hours. That has to be a world record.

Afterwards Bella got a Devistating phone call.

**I know its short but Ch.3 is ubber long. And since school is starting I have to update more today and so you don't have to wait to long=) **

**Sorry **

**Love you guys **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **

**Elizabeth=My Uncle and Cousin call me Alice!**


	3. Death? More singing

**GUESS WHAT!I GOT NIKKI REEDS AUTOGRAPH IN THE MAIL. PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU THE ADDRESS I MAYBE I WILL SCAN IT ON MY PROFILE! I LOVE IT! **

**PSSST I don't own twilight…I had to listen to a lot of sad songs for the following chapter. Give me some credit. Sorry team Charlie fans. **

**Bella**

After Hide-N-Go-Seek my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen"

"Speaking. May I ask who is calling"

"Mrs. Cullen my name is Office Burks. I worked with your father on his current case."

"WHat do you mean 'Worked'? whats wrong with him?" I was so confused.

" Im sorry Mrs. Cullen, your father was shot in the line of duty. If you could stop by the station and collect his personal effect that would be helpful. And if you need any help with funeral arrangements let us know"

"Thank you. For everything Officer Burks."

I hung up the phone and saw Esme. No one knew what happened. "Oh Esme" I dry sobbed in our hug.

**Esme **

Bella ran to my arms. I had no clue what happened. Every one left to give her privacy on the phone.

"Bella, honey, whats wrong?''

"Charlie got shot. He's gone. Right to the heart. I'm such a bad person."

"No your not" I said trying to sooth her. Since she was one of us she couldn't cry.

"I need to call down to La Push."

"No, no. I will call. Go get Jasper okay? Emmett and him will go with you to receive his things. Edward, Rose, and I will go pack up the house. Alice will start preparations. Ok. Ill make she has it just his La Push friends, Renee, Phil, and us. We will all meet up back here.

"Thank you" Bella said to me one last time before we all went our separate ways.

**Emmett **

By know everyone knew what happened with Bella. I felt kinda bad. On the way, to the station, she leaned her head on my arm. I went in with her. Jasper stayed in the car. He looked bad. Too many emotions. Humans must have thought he looked constipated or something. After Bella got her fathers stuff we went back home.

**Jasper **

I tried not to look sick. It was hard. Too many emotions. I might go crazy. I tried to calm Bella. It didn't help much.

**Bella **

I knew Jasper was trying to calm me. It was hard. My only father. He couldn't be gone. Not yet. I feel so bad for Jasper. Great. Can I have a tissue?

**Rosalie **

"Why do we need to clean up this mans stuff. HE didn't matter to me."

"Rosalie Hale Cullen. He was Bella's father. Edwards Father-In-Law. You will feel sorry. Or I swear I will make Jasper make you feel guilty and you will be punished big time! You will be considerate of other peoples feelings and helpful" Esme scolded me.

NO COMMENT

**Edward **

I havent seen Bella. Esme gave me a play-by-play in her mind. It didn't help much. I feel so bad. Rosalie was being such a snob. Suck it up Brat. I just want my Bella.

**Esme **

I tried to show Edward what happened, but I knew it pained him. HE looked horrible. I should call Billy, so everyone down there should know.

"Hello"

"Billy"

"No Jacob"

"Jake its Esme. Esme Cullen. Im so sorry to tell you this but Charlie was shot today. If you could just pass the word along it would be helpful. Also maybe if you could call Renee and Phil please. Alice will call you with the final arrangements."

"Wow Okay thank you Esme I will let them know."

All the sudden I heard a howl on the other line. I found it best just to hang up.

**Alice **

So much to do So little time.

**Bella **

I got home and went up to Alice.

"Hey Alice do we still have that stage downstairs."

"YEah why"

"I thought I could cash in my "Kids Choice" "

"Lets go" Alice said pulling me down the stairs. This time I wanted everyone to sing. A song of Loss first.

"Ok we will do a song about missing someone or death okay? Ill go first.

**I will not say Goodbye by Danny Gookey **

Sometimes your world just endsIt changes everything you've beenAnd all that's left to beIs empty, broken, lonely, hopingI'm supposed to be strongI'm supposed to find a way to carry onAnd I don't wanna feel betterAnd I don't wanna not remember,I will always see your faceIn the shadows of this haunted placeI will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the skyBut I will not say goodbyeThey keep saying time will healBut the pain just gets more realThe sun comes up each dayFinds me waiting, fading, hating, praying,If I can keep on holding onMaybe I can keep my heart from knowing that you're goneAnd I don't wanna feel betterI don't wanna not rememberI will always see your faceIn the shadows of this haunted placeI will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the skyBut I will not say goodbyeI will curse, I will pray, I will re-live everydayI will show through the blameI'll shout out your nameI will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the skyBut I will not sayWill not say goodbyeI will not say goodbyeI will not say... Everyone applauded. I started to whimper again. Alice went up next.

**Alice **

"This is for you Bella. I love you" Ok country here I go

Kenny Chesney Who Youd be today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.

I wear the pain like a heavy coat.

I feel you everywhere I go.

I see your smile, I see your face.

I hear you laughing in the rain.

I still can't believe your gone.

It ain't fair: You died to young

Like the story that has just begun

But death tore the pages all away

God know how much I miss you

And all the hell I've been through

Just knowin' no-one could take your place

An' sometimes I wonder

Whod you be today?

Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?

Settles down with a family.

I wonder what would you name your babies?

Some days the sky's so blue

I feel like I can talk to you

An' I know it might sound crazy

It ain't fair: You died to young

Like the story that has just begun

But death tore the pages all away

God know how much I miss you

And all the hell I've been through

Just knowin' no-one could take your place

An' sometimes I wonder

Whod you be today?

Today, Today, Today

Today, Today, Today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most

I wear the pain like a heavy coat.

The only thing that gives me hope

IS I know I'll see you again some day

Someday, Someday, Someday.

When I was finished Bella, Rose, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, even Edward and I were all whimpering. I wish I could cry!

**Rosalie **

Alice did an awesome job.

"Ok Bells I know Im not that nice to you but heres a song for you

What hurts the most

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty houseThat don't bother meI can take a few tears now and then and just let them outI'm not afraid to cry every once in a whileEven though going on with you gone still upsets meThere are days every now and again I pretend I'm okBut that's not what gets meWhat hurts the mostWas being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was tryin' to doIt's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I goBut I'm doin' ItIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill HarderGetting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regretBut I know if I could do it overI would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heartThat I left unspokenWhat hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to doWhat hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to doNot seeing that loving youThat's what I was trying to do

Everyone started crying sobbing without tears. I found myself joining in.

**Edwards **

"Bella I love you

One More day Diamond Rio

Last night I had a crazy dreamA wish was granted just for meIt could be for anythingI didn't ask for moneyOr a mansion in MalibuI simply wished, for one more day with youOne more dayOne more timeOne more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfiedBut then againI know what it would doLeave me wishing still, for one more day with youFirst thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawlThen I'd unplug the telephoneAnd keep the TV offI'd hold you every secondSay a million I love you'sThat's what I'd do, with one more day with youOne more dayOne more timeOne more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfiedBut then againI know what it would doLeave me wishing still, for one more day with youLeave me wishing still, for one more dayLeave me wishing still, for one more day

She was in hysterics so was Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were trying to sooth there wives.

**Emmett. **

Me Next ME NEXT

"Rose, Bella, Esme, Alice You girls are the ladies in my life. Especially my wife.

I spent the morning at an old friend's graveFlowers and Amazing Grace, he was a good manHe spent his whole life spinnin' his wheelsNever knowin' how the real thing feelsHe never took a chance or took the time to danceAnd I stood there thinking as I said goodbyeToday is the first day of the rest of my lifeI'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' onAnd learn how to face my fearsLove with all of my heart, make my markI wanna leave something hereGo out on a ledge, with out any netThat's what I'm gonna be aboutYeah I wanna be runnin'When the sand runs out'Cause people do it everydayPromise themselves they're gonna changeI've been there, but I'm changin' from the inside outThat was then and this is nowI'm a new man, yeah, I'm a brand new manAnd when they carve my stone they'll write these words"Here lies a man who lived life for all that its worth"And as the cold wind blows across the graveyardI think I hear the voice of my old friend whisper in my earI'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' onLearn how to face my fearsLove with all of my heart, make my markI wanna leave something hereGo out on a ledge, with out any netThat's what I'm gonna be aboutYeah I wanna be runnin'When the sand runs out I ran over to Rose and gave her a huge hug. Then she kissed me! Wow I dint know I was that good.

**Jasper**

Yeah Emmett was good but its my turn.

"Alice I want you to know that I love you with everything that Iv e got . And Bella your like a sister to me. And Rose you'll always be there for me.

Craig Morgan This Aint Nothing

He was standing in the rubble of an old farmhouse outside BirminghamWhen some on the scene reporter stuck a camera in the face of that old manHe said "tell the folks please mister, what are you gonna doNow that this twister has taken all that's there to you"The old man just smiled and said "boy let me tell you something, this ain't nothing"He said I lost my daddy, when I was eight years old,That cave-in at the Kincaid mine left a big old hole,And I lost my baby brother, my best friend and my left handIn a no win situation in a place called VietnamAnd last year I watched my loving wife, of fifty years waste away and dieAnd I held her hand til her heart of gold stopped pumping,So this ain't nothin'He said I learned at an early age, There's things that matter and there's things that don'tSo if you're waiting here for me to cry, I hate to disappoint you boy, but I won'tThen he reached down in the rubble and picked up a photographWiped the dirt off of it with the hand that he still hadHe put it to his lips and said man she was somethingBut this ain't nothin'He said I lost my daddy, when I was eight years old,That cave-in at the Kincaid mine left a big old hole,And I lost my baby brother, my best friend and my left handIn a no win situation in a place called VietnamAnd last year I watched my loving wife, of fifty years waste away and dieWe were holding hands when her heart of gold stopped pumpingSo this ain't nothin'This ain't nothin' time won't eraseAnd this ain't nothin' money can't replaceHe said you sit and watch your loving wife fifty years fighting for her lifeThen you hold her hand til her heart of gold stops pumpingYeah boy that's something,So this ain't nothin'Yeah this ain't nothin' Wow I didn't know I had that in me. Alice whispered in my ear when I hugged her. She was sobbing "Your stuck with me. I love you too much for the world." BElla hugged me too.

**Carlisle **

I am going to do great. I hope.

"I love you Esme, Bella, Alice, Rose.

Holes in the floor of heaven

one day shy of eight years old, my grandma passed awayi was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cakehow i cried when the sky let go, with a cold and lonesome rain,mamma smiled, said don't be sad child, grandma's watching you today(chorus)cause theres holes in the floor of heavenand her tears are pouring down,that's how you know she's watching,wishing she could be here now,and sometimes if your lonely,just remember she can see,there's holes in the floor of heaven,and she's watching over you and me,seasons come, and seasons go, nothing stays the samei grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my nameyear by year, we made a life, in this sleepy little towni thought we'd grow old together, Lord, i sure do miss her nowBut there's holes in the floor of heaven,and her tears are pouring down,that's how i know she's watching,wishing she could be here now,and sometimes when i'm lonely,i remember she can see,there's holes in the floor of heaven,and she's, watching over you and me,well my little girl is twenty three, I walk her down the aisleit's a shame her mom can't be here now, to see her lovely smilethey throw the rice, i catch her eye, as the rain starts coming downshe takes my hand, says daddy don't be sad,cause i know mamma's watching nowAnd there's holes in the floor of heaven,and her tears are pouring down,that's how you know she's watching,wishing she could be here now,and sometimes when i'm lonely,i remember she can see,yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven,and she's, watching over you and mewatching over you and mewatching over you and me

**Esme **

My wonderful husband was wonderful.

"I love my wonderful family so much"

Just a dream Carrie Underwood

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteenAll dressed in whiteGoing to the church that nightShe had his box of letters in the passenger seatSixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blueAnd when the church doors opened up wideShe put her veil downTrying to hide the tearsOh she just couldn't believe itShe heard trumpets from the military bandAnd the flowers fell out of her handBaby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowI can't even breatheIt's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to meThis is just a dreamThe preacher man said let us bow our heads and prayLord please lift his soul, and heal this hurtThen the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heardThen they handed her a folded up flagAnd she held on to all she had left of himOh, and what could have beenAnd then the guns rang one last shotAnd it felt like a bullet in her heartBaby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowI can't even breatheIt's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to meThis is just a dreamOh,Baby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowOh, now I'll never knowIt's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to meThis is just a dreamOh, this is just a dreamJust a dreamYeah, Yeah

I love all of you so much.

**Bella **

"Now that everyone has gone how bought you sing any song you want. We can do this twice.

I will go first.

**What did you guys think? More singing? Song suggestions? **

**Love it when you guys review **

**So click it and review **

**Sorry team Charlie fans **

**Love yall **

**Elizabeth (My Uncle and Cousin call me Alice!) **


	4. Goodbye I loved you maybe

**I don't own Twilight so don't ask to borrow it! **

_Esme _

Everyone did a great job singing. I was so proud. My children. My husband.

_Emmett_

"Bell, Rose, and Ali that was amazing! Rose you're a great wife."

_Rosalie _

Rose=Guilt

_Edward _

How am U going to tell Bella. How is Rose going to break it to Emmett. Its going to break both of them. I mean we didn't mean to fall in love with each other. I just love Rose more than I like Bella.

_Alice _

How could they? They are going to ruin this family. I have to block my thoughts.

_I like to eat eat eat apples and bananas _

_I like to at at at (like eat without the E) apples and bananas _

_I like to et et et epples and benanas _

_And so on _

_Edward _

Crap! Alice is blocking her thoughts.

"Hey Emmett. Come hunting with me. We need to talk" Rosalie stated one thing but thought another _Edward you need to tell Bella. If you want to keep me you need to break her. Figuratively please. _

"Crap Alice. Stop singing that stupid Apple and Banana song. Just stop" Her eyes widened and saddened as I yelled at her.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. How rude. Apologize. To. Your. Sister. Now!" Wow isn't someone motherly. Esme and Carlisle looked ashamed.

_Bella _

Something was up Rosalie's butt and around the corner to Edwards.

"Hey Alice lets go watch Jersey Shore"

"Awww. I love Snooki. And I know you love the situation and you want to meet DJ Pauley D"

"Yup! You got me" We walked to the living room. I popped in season 1. After season one was over Edward called me upstairs. (AN since no Renessmee no Jake NO COTTAGE)

"HEy Alice. After I talk to Edward. WE can change and have a sleepover and watch a bunch more Jersey Shore. Then we can watch um well you pick." I wonder why EM and Rose arent back yet.

Alice

I grabbed Family Guy for later. I feel so bad for Bella. Maybe I should sneak Esme and Carlisle upstairs with me.

_Edward_

I knew Alice was coming upstairs with us. She was brining Carlisle and Esme.

"BElla we need to talk"

"Yeah I know. Why did you interrupt Jersey Shore. No JK what up"

"No Bella. This is going to be hard for you to accept but I like Rose"

"good for you. Its time with friends with someone you live with"

"No Bella. Your looking at this the wrong way. I love Rosalie Hale. I don't want to be married to you. Anymore. Ims sorry"

Bella

"I would say oh okay. But Im not. These people accepted me. They love me. How could you do this to them? Alice? Jasoer? Carlisle? Emmett? Esme?" I saved her for last because I knew it would hurt the most. Emmett. Emmett. Oh Emmett. He must be crushed.

_Rosalie _

I ran with Emmett a while.

"Ok Emmett. We need to talk"

" Yeah Ok. Whats on your mind."

"I like Edward"

"Anddddddd. Hes like your brother.

_Emmett _

"No Emmett. I love him a lot"

"Well Im not going ro pick up and leave. These people are and will always be family. How could you do this to them, All of them Alice? Jasper? Bella? Carlisle? ESME?"

"Emmett I don't know I'm sorry"

_Esme _

Everyone was back. I had a few words to say.

"I am very disappointed. Carlisle and I are going to Denali for the weekend. Everyone needs to work things out. Now! Love you guys.

AN Go on you tube if you get a chance and look up Hey White Liar by Miranda Lambert.

**Bella **

Well Alice and Jasper went hunting. Carlisle and Esme left. "Hey Edward can we talk." Rose said and they left. That piece of garbage.

" Hey Bella can we talk" I looked up at the heart broken voice.

**Emmett **

I needed to talk to someone. Anyone.

"Hey Bella can we talk."

**Cliff hanger. Actually I wanted to go to bed. I will add more tomorrow. **


	5. One Kiss says a thousand words

**Don't ask. Then I wont have to tell you I don't own Twilight. **

Previously.

"Hey Bella can we talk"

_Emmett _

Those simply words broke me up inside. I hope I didn't look or sound bad. Just that look in her eyes. First Charlie. Now this. Edward was going to pay. I will rip him up one side and down another to put it nicely.

"Yeah sure Emmett" She started a dry sob. I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to my secret room. Rosalie didn't even know this room existed.

In the room where warm colors. Cream walls with a splash of burgundy here and there. Cherrywood floor. A long burgundy couch with cream pillows. And a darkish brown coffee table with assorted candles, and such. Ok so Esme Knows. But I swear the couch could fit six people laying down. From foot to head. Width wise.

"Emmett" she called

"Yeah babe" Did I just call her babe.

"Emmett is there something wrong with me. And I know its off subject but did you call me babe."

"No Bella. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Your beautiful. Talented. Commited. Smart. Fun to be around. You don't go shopping a lot." How could she think that. "Oh and Im so sorry about the babe thing."

"No no. Its ok. Edward would never call me babe. Its fine. I actually love it. And you really didn't need to compliment me."

**Bella **

He is everything Edward isn't. Buff. Strong. Charming. Sweet. HE called me babe. He complimented me.

I walked over to him. Reached up and kissed him.

"What was I thinking. Stupid 'hit head' Stupid 'hit head' Stupid 'Hit head'! I hate myself. I kissed him. Oh he probably hates me."

"Bella are you okay. Your mumbling to yourself. If you don't mind. I would like to say. Stop injuring yourself. You arent stupid. Don't hate yourself. I don't hate you."

"Oops"

_Emmett _

SHE KISSED ME! I havent felt so happy in a while. She was upset with herself. I leaned down and kissed her again.

**Bella **

He wanted me to be quiet. Stop being upset with myself. He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were sad. I could see myself said in his eyes to.

"I guess I should be the one apologizing" he smirked. I laughed. We spent the rest of the night together. I sat on his lap sorta. Ok my feet where. And we just talked. Alone. I his secret room it was perfect.

Jasper 

Alice. Poor. Alice. She was so upset. She was a wreck. She almost tried to burn her clothes. I couldn't help her. I decided to call in the big guns. I saw when her and Bella were watching Hannah Montana once (DON'T ASK WHY) she loved the doctor Philbilly. Well now it was time for doctor Jasper. Time to cash in my kids choice coupon. I called Edward. I called Carlisle. They would be here in the morning. Great time to go get my bald cap. (AGAIN DON'T ASK Why) (Ok me and Emmett wanted to see how Carlisle would look if he did get old. He wouldn't let us put on the bald cap though.)

**Well. Im depressed. I got no reviews on the last chapter.. If this story is bad please tell me know. So I can stop wasting time that I could use doing something else. **

**Please review good or bad. I need to know. **

**Really I wont be offended. **


	6. Love it wants to heal you

**Ok so I feel better. I got some more reviews. So thanks to everyone who reviewed. This Chapter Jasper takes over. More like a business meeting. **

**School started and Im trying. **

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight

_Alice _

I saw what Jasper was planning. Then I saw myself. I was a wreck. God I need to put some makeup on. But that was beside the point. I went to try to fix myself up. I decided I would call Bella and Emmett in a bit. Poor Jazz. He might suffer a stroke. I better go check on him. I ran out of the room in a bright pink tank top, lime green shorts, and white fuzzy shorts. He was sitting on the couch. I went and curled up next to him. He put his arm around me.

"Darlin' It will be okay. Things might be different but that's it. Trust me. I can feel it."

_Jasper (Later that day around 10 am) _

I blocked my thoughts. Everything was set up.

"Ok well I am going to give a speech. The reason you are standing now is because you are going to get assigned seats. It will go like th_is. _Sit where I point. Emmett, Alice, Edward, Esme, Bella, Carlisle, Rosalie. Now Sit!" I thought it was pretty good. A+ A plus on seating arrangements. "Ok as a family we need to work together. Now right now before I begin I will give you a notebook. Write your name, date, and head it "Strength and Weakness" I will pass out the notebooks. Ok. You have to write two people you want to work better with and why. Number 2 what is your strength and what is your weakness. Now you need to understand a strength or weakness cant be shopping or video games for example. Because anyone can do that. Got it please begin on the first page only!" Everyone began writing. After this we would habe quiet meditation or like me time. A quiet me time. I collected the notebooks when everyone finished. They sat in small groups and watched the meditation powerpoint that I had.

"Ok everyone move your chair to the back wall. You can sit up or lay down. Enjoy the little power point and movie." They all laid back and watched.

First I opened Bellas Notebook

September 9, 2010 Isabella Marie Swan Cullen 

Rosalie- I think If we worked together we would find the good in each other. 

Emmett- He looks upset under everything I want to spend more time with him. 

Strength- Accepting the fact

Weakness- Courage 

**September 9, 2010 Emmett McCarthy Cullen **

**Edward- He hurt Bella and I thought we used to be brothers. **

**Bella- She is the sweetest thing. But she is always upset.. I want to help. **

**Strength Getting people to speak from the heart. **

**Weakness Letting go **

September 9,2o10 Mary Alice Brandon Cullen 

**Rose- We used to be sister, I thought **

**Carlisle- We never seem to bond. **

**Strength Seeing Future (Sorry Babe but I believe Im the only one who can see the future) **

**Weakness-Protecting my family **

**September 9, 2010 **_Esme_ Anne Plat Evenson _Cullen_.

Carlisle We never have time together. I havent talked to him alone in days, 

Edward It feels like I lost my firstborn. He is gone. 

Strength Courage showing emotion 

Weakness Keeping my family together 

September 9, 2010 Carlisle Cullen 

Esme I never spend time with my wife. Family comes firstI guess

Edward I lost my son 

Strength Compassion 

Weakness Keeping my family togther 

September 9, 2010 Edward Anthony Masen Cullen 

Esme she is like a mother to me. You cant just break your mothers heart 

Jasper Bro I hurt your wife so much. I need to get back to being me again. 

Strength Letting go Weakness looking back. 

September 9, 2010 Rosalie Lillian Hale 

Edward I love him 

Esme Shes my mother 

Strength Tenacity (IDK what _means I saw it only) _

Weakness Looking back 

Wow I got to see a different side to everyone.

"Ok come back and sit in your row. Alice come up here" she already knew what I was planning "Alice what will everyone vote when I ask if they want to read the notebooks or not"

"Jazzy they want to read them"

"Ok lets go down the row. Emmet are you okay with being first."

He nodded yes

_Emmett _

So Im going first. Time to make my mark.

"Um ok so todays date is September 9, 2010 Emmett McCarthy Cullen. I want to work better with Edward. He hurt Bella. I thought we used to be close. The second person is Bella. She is the sweetest thing. But she is always upset and getting her heart broken. I want to help. My strength is getting people to speak from the heart. My weakness is letting go. Um I just want to add that Esme, Alice and Carlisle have always played an important role in my life. Thank you guys!"

My phone buzzed as I sat down

**Babe, Oops! You did great! Do I really look that broken? xoxo Belssy **

**Belly you spelled it wrong! Thanx! And sometimes? xoxo Em **

**Emmy Ill try to work on my looks xoxo Belly **

**There you go A+ on spellin Isabella You are beautiful just the way you are xoxo Em **

**Pay attention Ali is up xoxo belly **

**K love you xoxo Em **

**Love u 2 xoxo Belly **

**Wait does that mean we are like a thing Belly **

**Yeah I guess so If you r k wh it xoxo Em **

**I feel like a twelve year old who is being asked to dance by her crush! Xoxo Belly **

I was so glad that I made her happy.

_Alice _

My turn I read through everything. Esme was touched about the Carlisle thing. Jazzy spun me around and gave me a kiss. Remind me to buy him something.

_Edward _

CRAP! (Insert bad word here) Im next! Esme was sobbing. "Ok I just want to add that Rose you have been a big part of my life and that you always will be."

_Jasper _

After everyone read, they realized what impact thwy had on each others lives. Whether they disliked each other or not. Which was the point.

"Jazzy Boo! Can we go shopping" Time to let her get her way

"Coming Darlin"

_Bella _

I went upstairs by myself. I laid across Emmetts bed. My thoughts being collected I closed the door.

I turned on the radio on low and began to sing to myself

**When the darkness leaves you lonely **

**Or the world tries to push tries to push you away **

**When your sky is looking troubled **

**You can count on me cause Im gonna stay **

**Put your worries in my pocket **

**I got a key so we can lock it **

**I swear that I wont let them escape **

**Love its always worth it **

**Love everyone deserves it **

**It's a friend that hold your hand **

**When nobody understands **

**Love it wants to heal you **

**And see the real you **

**But you have to open up **

**When you need a little love **

I pressed pause and looked at the figure that sand the last 3 lines with me. I patted the bed and I came and sat on his lap.

**Cliffy! **

**Peace **

**Love Review **


	7. The chapter without a title

**I injured my hand at volleyball. My wrist and arm really hurt. If it doesn't get any better I may need x-rays =( Well I don't own twilight. I took longer cause no one had commented. So enjoy if anyone is reading this…**

_Bella _

This was Emmett. He looked at me and said "Belly that was amazing." He leaned over and pressed play. I continued singing. He would join along every now and then.

**If there something you're in need of **

**You only have to let me know **

**I've got a shoulder you can lean on **

**And Im always Right up the road. **

**Put your fears in my pocket **

**Ive got a key so we can lock it **

**You know I wont let them escape **

**Love its always worth it **

**Love everyone deserves it **

**It's the friend that holds your hand **

**When nobody understands **

**Love it wants to heal you **

**And see the real you **

**But you have to open up when you need a little love **

**Every night when your heart is praying for peace **

**From the noise in your head **

**There a light that's yours to keep **

**That's brighter then all the rest **

**Love its always worth it **

**Love everyone deserves it **

**It's the friend that holds your hand **

**When nobody understands **

**Love it wants to heal you love **

**And see the real you **

**But you have to open up when you need a little love. **

_Emmett _

I cant believe Bella can sing. Sometimes I sang with her but I wanted to let her sing on her own.

"Hey Bella want to take a road trip"

"Um before I say yes. Who where and when"

She was always prepared and needed to know every detail. Typical women.

"You, me, Alice Jasper Edward and Rose. Um Im thinking Nashville Tennessee, tomorrow, which is Friday September 24 until Friday October 1."

"Sound like fun! I guess Ali is already packing."

"You guess right! Lets go hunt"

_Alice _

Em and Bella were going hunting good! I was almost done packing but Jazzy kept distracting me.

"Jasper Whitlock stop distracting me or you arent coming to Tennessee. Do you understand." He nodded his head sadly. I pointed at the bags and he went to go put them in the van. (Pic of Van on my profile)

"Esme Carlisle why don't you go hunting for a bit" Just as Bella and Emmett walked in.

"Sounds good love you all" Esme said. And like that her and Carlisle left.

I walked over to the counter and left a note:

Dear Carlisle and Esme

We, the kids, all decided to leave

And give you some time alone.

This was mostly Jaspers idea.

Don't worry. Have fun. We will be

Back on October 1. Maybe. I will

Call soon. Be safe.

Love Alice and Jasper

P.S. We all love you

Bella Emmett

Edward and Rose.

And with that we were off to the great unknown. Jazz was driving I was in the passenger seat. Em, Bella, Rose, and Edward were all in the back seat. I gave them specific rules to follow. I also might have installed cameras back there. Hey you can never be to sure.

**The next chapter should be longer. I hope. PLEASE review and or give me some suggestions. Thanks you. **

**Love **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **

**. **

**Alice **

**Elizabeth **

**Liz **

**Lizze **

**Remember the three Rs. Read, review, REJOICE! **


	8. Vampires stuck in a car? Not a good idea

**Heyyy… So Im upset. Fanfiction I think is having technical difficulties. Sorry. And I just got Pepsi in my eye and it hurts. But here is the next chapter. This chapter is rated T. Just for one sentence though. Ok and I know people are reading this because I have had a total of 322 readers. But not as many reviews. Probably not even half that.. Come on people please review..Make me smile.**

_Emmett _

This back seat was awesome. Alice gave us a list of rules though. Sometimes she can be such an evil twerp pixie to the point that its not funny. These were the rules:

No smoking

No drinking

No dancing

No fighting

No excessive or obscene language

No getting in personal space

You must be sitting the entire time.

Respect others.

No lying

Do not ruin the car period

DO NOT TOUCH THE LUGGAGE

This list went on and on. But Bella made me promise. I would do anything for her. Across the van Edward made a disgusted noise. He then turned (Please please forgive me for the next part I don't mean to but I need something different for this sentence don't hate me) to Rose and stuck his tongue down her throat (Told ya it wasn't pretty and again I am so sorry please im sorry) I jumped up from Bella being on my shoulder and hissed. Edward smirked. Rosalie looked surprised then she smirked.

I looked over at Bella her eyes were wide. I sad back down and she cuddled up against me. I played with her honeysuckle brown hair. Her eyes staring out into space.

**Bella **

I watched Edwards face turn to disgust. He leaned over and well made out with Rosalie. Emmett jumped up and hissed. I looked at him pleading. He sat back down and I curled up next to him. We all tried to decipher Jazz and Ali's conversation up front.

_Alice _

Yeah I saw everything. Not only with the cameras but with my mind. ***insert sigh now**** I was upset for Jazzy. He looked so distressed. Too many emotions. I looked at him.

"Jasper whats going on? What emotions do you feel?" I murmured as quietly as possible.

"What aren't I feeling. Happiness, triumph, sadness, regret, love, yearning, confusion, anger, humor, you name it they feel it. And there dead. That's the sad part, darling."

"Ok Jazzy. I ll fix this." I climbed in the back so he could be alone for a bit "Youguys what is going on. Emmett you first."

"Ok well I was going over your rules. Shocker I know. And how Bella made me swear to obey them. Then I thought how I would do anything for Bella and Edward snorted."

"Emmett stop. Bella talk"

"Ok well Emmett had his cute little thinking face on and so I just leaned on his shoulder. Then Edward smirked, leaned over, and kissed Rose. And when I say kissed I mean kissed."

"Rosalie what do you have to comment"

" I say yeah Edward kissed me your point"

"The only readon he kissed you is because Emmett was thinking of Bella" I said

"Well maybe some people shouldn't think nasty things"

" 1. I saw it. 2. I set up video cameras 3. Edward stop overreacting. 4. You all disobeyed a rule. There will be punishment. Now can I leave you all back here alone."

"Yes Alice" they all said in unison. I climber back up front and sat with Jasper. He looked a bit better.

"Thanks babe that really helped."

"No thank you"

"For what"

"Loving me" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I got a real picture and a mental picture!

Don't you just love vacations. Texas here we come!

**Ok so they are making a few pit stops. The first one is in Texas. No more. **

**Read=Check **

**Review = Im waiting patiently **

**Rejoice! After you review in 5.….4.…..3.….2.…..**


	9. Dallas Cowboys

**I was or am having fanfiction trouble so I don't know when this will be updated… **

**I don't own Twilight **

_Jasper _

Alice agreed to stop in Texas on our road trip. I pulled into the parking lot at Dallas Cowboys stadium. Today was game day. We walked into the stadium. We were in the front row right above the sideline. I could reach out and touch the guys if I wanted too. Emmett was getting all excited.

You see we bought these raffle tickets. If your number gets called you and your guests get into the locker room at half time. And free tickets to a game. At that game you get to sit behind a goal post. Alice wouldn't tell us if we won or not.

"Ok everyone pull out you raffle tickets. The winning ticket is 6-0-5-9-2-1-6-4-J-B. Please come claim your prize."

All of the sudden Emmett was jumping up and down. Bella literally had to hold him down.

_Emmett _

I looked at the raffle ticket. There printed was the winning number. Bella was holding me down. Literally. Jasper was recording the entire thing.

I grabbed Bellas hand and we went to the "box". At human speed, of course. Jasper and Alice following close behind with the camera. Rosalie and Edward were no where in site. Oh well there loss.

We walked into the box.

"Can I help you sir." a dull voice asked.

"Uh yeah I just won the raffle"

"Congrats. When there is 7 minutes left in the 2nd quarter come to the box again. Here are your tickets for a game in four weeks. On the grass behind the goal post. How many tickets do you want"

"Eight tickets please"

"Names of the people attending"

"Emmett Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Jasper Cullen-Hale, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Rosalie Hale"

"Ok sir here you go. See you 7 minutes before the second quarter is over.:

We walked back and settled into our seats. The game began.

-10 minutes before Halftime-

Alice grabbed everyone and we headed to the box. Were the really boring guy lead us to the locker room.

As the team filled in coach started talking. He was mad. Cowboys were down 21-7. Against Boise! Coach pointed at us. "What y'all have to say 'bout this" Jasper stood up.

"You cant be unemotional. This is an emotional game. Those who don't rely on the past remember you only get this feeling on game day. Maybe you will get it back when you get married, or you have your first kid. Just remember these special moments of your life. You could die tomorrow. But you want to die knowing you did good. Right? So y'all need to get back out there and WIN!"

Luckily Alice got this on video. We were all amazed.

That night the Dallas Cowboys made history by winning 97-21! What a day to remember!

**Dear writers, **

**Isn't it funny how you review a lot but no one reviews on your stories? **

**Cause that's how I feel.. **

**Please review, **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **


	10. Love letter

Dear Fellow fanfiction (ers) (Is that a word?)

Hello. I will continue to finish the rest of the story. I just right now want to say thank you to the 245 (not lying) visitors in September 2010,…. Thank you so much! And then also thank you to the 14 visitors from October 2010. You all don't know what this really means to me…..

Ok and one more question…..

Should there be a Sequel? Because write now I am working_ on another story that I should publish soon. _

_Without Further Ado…_

_Wait a second I forgot I don't have my fanfic notebook. So that means I wont update till Monday? Or Sunday night? _

_Love y'alll _

_Please comment on my letter _

_Ali 3 _


	11. Our Cabin

OK so I went on vacation to Pigeon Forge Tennesse and this is where I go the idea…/.

Yeah I havent written in a while. But no one has been reading…. Or so I thought. I just found out that I had 54 visitors last month!

If your like me and Im not saying you are you bookmark the page finish reading the story then comment….

Babbling I know… Habit

**Bella **

I had such a fun time at the game. It was amazing. After the game we go t_n the van and drove to Tennessee. _

_We got there in two more days… With many pitstops. Alice checked us in. We were staying in the mountains. The Smokey Mountains. There was a game room, 2 bathrooms, rec- room, pull out bed, bunk beds, a twin bed, and a king sized bed. IN THE BASEMENT! _

_When you walked upstairs there was a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom with another bedroom, living room, dining room, study, and porch. _

_On the top floor, there was 2 bedrooms and a king sized bathroom (with jaccuzi tub and shower) _

_Emmett and I got the entire basement. _

_Rosalie and Edward go the main floor. _

_Well that bedroom anyway which was huge. _

_And Alice and Jasper claimed upstairs. _

_The only things we had to share were the poker room, dining room, study, living room, and game room/ rec room. _

_I walked down into our room and Emmett was laying on the bed watching sports highlights. I climed up and laid next to him. _

_He turned off the tv. "Bella what does it mean to be floating on angel's wings. " I looked at him an shrugged. _

"_Well When you are on Angels wings you are safe" _

_There is no need to worry _

_Nothing will be unclear or blurry _

_But that's all I can remember….. My mother used to read it to me all the time well before I was changed" _

"_Aww Emmett Im so sorry.." I leaned in and comforted him. _

"_Oh Bellsy guess what I just remembered. Guess what we are doing tomorrow" _

"_What Emmett" _

"_We are going to Ripleys Haunted Adventure" _

"_Emmett I hate Haunted Houses" _

"_Bella you are going no matter what…..But for now how about some games." So for the rest of the night Emmett and I played board games. _

_We were playing twister at 4 am when a figure was lurking in the doorway _

_VVVVVVVVVVVVV READ BELOW VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_End _

_AN _

_I wrote the poem on angels wings and what Im telling you is forshadowing for what will happen. _

_Anyway the poem is for people young or old, with illnesses, or not, people who have died and people who are still living, MARRIAGES and divorces. You name it its for it. _

_LOVE _

_AliceCullensTwinENA _


	12. Mystery

**Hey SO I figured I wanted to try and finish every story before I start another **

**K-bye keep reading. **

**Alice **

Every morning I pick out everyone's outfits. This morning Emmett and Bella were first. I walked in without knocking and they were playing Twister? Wait did I see that right. They are playing twister. That's sad.

Anyway Bella was wearing Emmett's basketball shorts and her cowboys hoodie, and Emmett was wearing rubber duck boxers with his cowboys sweatshirt on.

"What is it to hard to stay in your own clothing"

"Ali you didn't pack any comfy clothes." Bella whined.

""Well here are your outfits go get dressed."

Bella was wearing skinny jeans and a flowy top. All the girls were wearing that but in a different color.

"Today we go to Ripley's Haunted Adventure" Emmett yelled!

And we left going off on an adventure.


	13. Ripleys Haunted Adventure

**Ch. 12 one more chapter to go. ****L Hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am now on Facebook review or PM for my name. I just recently adopted New Student from NEWACCOUNT2011 so please check that out. And without further ado. The Chapter! **

_**Emmett Point of View **_

If vampires could pee there pant Bella would of on the way to Ripley's haunted adventure. The look on her face was priceless!

Jasper parked the van and we headed inside. Alice got tickets. Two-day passes! Score!

Though I doubt Bella will ever want to come back here again.

So I have been thinking. Bella and I have been together for three months now. And either at the haunted adventure or on 10/10/10 I will propose to Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. IS it too soon?

I wish we were humans going through this. Bella clung to me as we rode up what the caskets would be pulled up on. The guy came out and led us to the sale room. Caskets everywhere.

"I know we are dead but I really don't know about this." She whined obviously scared to um purgatory. There cause we are like already dead!

"Oh come on Bella just hold on to me" I said

Lets just say I thought everything was awesome. The only time Bella opened her eyes was when the room was spinning but you thought the bridge was.

**Well whatcha think. Next chapter Epilouge. **

**Peace, Love, Fanfiction **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **


	14. Last Chapter

**Last chapter! **

Emmett didn't purpose to Bella that night/ day. Bella also never set foot in that haunted house again.

The rest of the trip in Pigeon Forge Tenessesse was amazing. On the way home they met Esme and Carlisle for the Dallas Cowboys game.

(A.N. Forgive me if my math is wrong)

That same day at half time Emmett purposed to Bella. The date was 10/10/10! Of course Bella said yes.

Emmett tried to persuade Alice to have the ceremony on Mount Rushmore. Yeah Alice said No Before he could finish the sentence.

Emmett and Bella were happily married at 11/11/11 at 11:11 am on the 11 second. At the reception Bella found the rest of the Angel's wings poem and read it.

Another year later Bella and Emmett became foster parents. They were in the delivery room. The parents (biological parents) were only 15. Brittany Alexia was born 12/12/12 at 12:12 a.m. Weighing 12 pounds and 12 ounces. Measuring at 12 inches.

Emmett changed Brittany when she was 16 years old.

Right after Brittany was changed she painted her fathers Jeep Pink. Yeah No Happy Emmy.

Jasper got offered a high school football coach job and he accepted. Alice and Jasper moved to Ohio so Jasper could coach. Every 3 weeks they go visit the family. Except during football season then the family comes and sees them for the home games.

Alice got a job as a 7th grade Social Studies and English teacher.

Alice and Jasper adopted Matthew Jacob. They changed him when he was 16 also.

Edward and Rose moved to New York. Edward and Rose both got doctor license. Rose works in Neonatal Intensive Care and when a baby doesn't make it Rosalie brings the baby home where Edward, Rosalie, and their adopted daughter Briana take care of them. When they are older they chose life or immorality. If they chose life they have to stay at the home though. Usually its immortality.

Carlisle and Esme loved there big family. Especially Esme!

Happy Ending!

Um Sequel?

Yes? No?

Review please.!

Peace, Love, Fanfiction

AliceCullensTwinENA


End file.
